A.S.H.E.D Guardian.
A Machine with a Mission This A.S.H.E.D was sent to capture Skull, after a couple of attempts, he retreated to Rexcorp to get fixed. However, Dylan was feeling lazy and decided to have Ace fix it, to make him tired. Ace fixed him AND rewired him, making him a guardian of those who Dylan targets. Dylan sent him again, and after kidnapping Skull(after shooting her several times), the effects of the rewiring kicked in and he protected Skull from there on. Skull also made the A.S.H.E.D unable to kill others, as she ordered him to. Personality and Description Although the A.S.H.E.D does not have emotions(though he could learn them, in a way), it has been shown that he likes big guns(smiling when he found the minigun), and killing, this is probrably because he is an A.S.H.E.D. He has a miltiary stilish brown hair cut. He has 1980s gargoyle sunglasses, and wears a biker leather jacket with jeans and boots, this is his preffered outfit. He stands at 6'3 and looks about 240ish lbs but really weighs over 300. History Chapter 4: 'Protected Skull from several gunshots, drove in a stolen police car with 445, got to an hotel, robbed a gun store and got a minigun and m60, and continued to protect Skull. He took heavy damage after fighting another A.S.H.E.D, but destroyed it with Skull(by using one of his fuel cells). He followed Skull to his house and repaired himself by welding metal with a blowtorch and bending it back in to place, and left to rescue Mason and Ace(scaring Jessica in the progress, and robbed another biker). He invaded Rexcorp by ramming a car in to the main entrance and crippled dozens of men, since Skull ordered him not to kill. He rescued Mason and Ace, but with a price, severe damage, and maltafunctions, however, this did not stop him from completeting his mission. He left with Ace so he could get completely fixed. He continued to protect Skull and so forth, but ultimately failed his mission, and went to search for her. The A.S.H.E.D helped evacuate Alfredson Enterprises after Ace's room self destruct by the malacious program known as the Superior J.E.D. The A.S.H.E.D stayed in the room, and was blown up. Moments later, the A.S.H.E.D arrived at A.E's parking lot, all of his flesh missing, and half of his body missing. When searching for her, he encountered Ace, Hawk, and the police, and weren't able to take him down, but since he had no weapons to injure them with, he was rescued by Ace. '''Chapter 5: '''The A.S.H.E.D had a confrontation with Victor Phantom, and ended up defeating him due to Victor's weapons incapability to damage it. A.S.H.E.D also participated in the Battle of Varrock, and ended up saving Skull's life(or at least one of them) as she was surrounded by numerous A.S.H.E.D. Despite getting badly injured, The A.S.H.E.D continued to fight, and ended up retreating, only later to be repaired by Ace Drechsel, days after the battle. '''Chapter 5 P2: '''A.S.H.E.D had an encounter with a T-1000, that was trying to take him down. Clyde, followed and the 3 fought, and Clyde ended up siding with the ASHED, and eventually, Clyde went on to go find Ace, in order to find Mason Ward. The A.S.H.E.D visualised a man, and it was revealed to be Dylan. '''Chapter 6: '''A.S.H.E.D works closely with Ace, for protection or to run errands. A.S.H.E.D is tasked with keeping track of arising villains and criminals, and relaying this info back to Ace. Due to him being known as a criminal to the public, A.S.H.E.D usually stays very hidden in public nowdays, or stays in the building. Since Ace was shot, A.S.H.E.D is keeping a close eye on the hopsital he is at. An A.S.H.E.D '''Anti Super Human Exterminator Drone ' His soul purpose was to capture or kill superhumans, making him an efficient super killer. '''CPU The ASHED contains a neural net proccssor CPU, or "learning computer", contained within the endoskeleton's skull and protected by inertial shock dampers. It being built by Dylan himself, it is is a very powerful microprocessor. As part of its vast internal database, the ASHED contains detailed files on organisims that live on this Earth such as anatomy and physiology, to make it an efficient killer. The CPU is updated with multiple databe files related to sdvanced infiltration techniques, advanced training for soldiers, emergency medical training, sniper training, an extenesive tactical database, and detailed files from other ASHED making each unit a combat veteran. 'Skeleton' the metal skeleton of the ASHED is a microprocer controlled fully armored hyper alloy. Its main weak spots are its joints. *Enhanced Strength: He can lift approximately 15 tons. This A.S.H.E.D unit has been able to pry open elevator doors,and move opponents considerable distances with its strikes. His strength has allowed him to easily over power the likes of Harrison Goron, pick up cars, and trucks. *Enhanced Durability: The A.S.H.E.D EndoSkeleton is a fully armored hyper alloy. It is highly bullet proof resistant, It has been shown to easily shrug off pistol rounds, stabs and slashes. The Guardian A.S.H.E.D has also been able to take an enemy A.S.H.E.D pistol rounds and laser rounds, each round resulting in denting, and each laser beam resulting in medium damage. *Enhanced Healing: The A.S.H.E.D's endoskeleton can "heal" or be fixed within time. It could heal bullet wounds within a day, however, high tier damage he may not be able to heal. *Enhanced Speed: It can run up to 45mph. *Power Immunity : No matter how strong your ability is, it will not work on him directly(unless it is omnipotent). 'Durability Level' *Low caliber bullets, like 9 millimeter bullets have been shown to have no effect. *Bullets from higher caliber guns, like m16's have also been shown to have little to no effect. *It has been shown to take on a point blank cranium shotgun with little to no effect. *It has been shown to have been able to get hit with an explosive .50 caliber Barret rifle, with a little shock, but did not result in damage. *It has taken a C-4, and walked out of the fire unscathed. *It has been able to take damage from its own gun(the Ashed Pistol), it had been damaged with dents, but it still functioned fine. *Laser blasts from the Ashed Pistol managed to cause medium damage, it functioned okay afterwards. *It was struck with a Cabon Steel sword, with no effect. *It was able to take on a mag of armor piercing and normal rounds from a Subberreta93PR7. 'Abilities' The ASHED is capable of running internal system checks, caulculating the distance of objectes relative to itself, making detailed kinetic studies of trajectors, samplig and analyzing the atmosphere, weather patterns and window velocity, analyzing organisim emotional states, analyzing body language and direction of muscle contraction, calculating the force of gravity, analyzing the texture and temperature materials, and sending radar scans. It is fitted with internal chronometer. It is also equipped with vocals which enable it to replicate any human speech pattern of which it has heard of an adequate specimen. It does this by recoring and storing syllables of the subjects' voics, which it then replays and uses to digitally synthetisze their speech patterns. Their optical sensors can sample an extended range of visible frequencies, including infraed. They have movement trackers, zooming in features, night vision. They do not have any nerves so they don't feel damage, however they can sense when damage is being done to them. One of their most interesting features is that they are immune to abilities , however there is a switch inside of them that allows them to turn it off at will, but for the most part they will be on. If its software is hacked , its possible to turn it off however. They have been shown to be unfazed by pistols and other types of gunfire, 445's claws,tails, teeth, and other strikes without too much damage, and able to withstand Subberetta93PR7 standard and normal piercing rounds, and able to funciton at still a good degree after that. The fire model sent after Skull took some car explosive damage, and had little damage to him. Vocabulary At first, its vocabulary was very... robotic, inhuman. But as it spent more time with humans, its vocabulary progressed, as it is a learning machine. This helps it disguise a bit more. Preffered Weapons 'Assault Rifles' *Ar-18 'Sniper Rifles' *CZ 527 American Rifle 'ShotGuns' *Spas 12 *Modified Winchester 1887 'SubMachineguns' 'B.F.G' *MInigun *m60 'Pistols' Amt Hardballer (outfitted with a laser sight) 'Plasma Rifle Proto-Type' A weapon created by Ace Drechsel, it is merely a prototype. It is large, and is about the size of a rocket launcher, and weighs twice as much. It has its large power core inside, which is colored pinkish-red. It fires globs of superheated plasma that can go up to 2,191 degrees in F. It can fire about 40 shots before needing to reload another power core. The weapon can overheat if fired continually, and will stop firing, as a pre-caution. Weakness *Molten steel: At the right temperatures, it can kill it. *Explosives: Althought one may not do the trick, a couple will. *Extremely High Caliber and power bullets/projectiles. *Rocket Launchers and Rpgs. *Indirect super human attacks still work for example: A car being thrown at him with super strength.